The Christmas Gift
by jennimiley
Summary: Harry has a report to finish but he's clearly distracted! One-Shot.


**A cute little one-shot for the holidays! The inspiration was my husband who claimed I was distracting him. And that's where the similarities end! :) The rating is "M" for a few references...I don't like being too racy but this story just wrote itself and I didn't feel comfortable with a lower rating. Hopefully I haven't offended anyone. I don't own Harry Potter and I am not JKR.**

**For anyone still reading my other story "Nothing But the Facts" I have not abandoned it. I'm having melt downs and issues with the plot. But until inspiration hits me I will continue to post my random one-shots as they make themselves known to me. **

**Enjoy and Happy Holidays!**

The Christmas Gift

Harry sat at the kitchen table, papers and folders spread haphazardly about and for the tenth time glanced towards Ginny sitting quietly reading a book and shifted uncomfortably. Ginny, oblivious to the state that Harry was in simply continued reading. It was rare that Harry brought any work home and it seemed the holidays were always the time the work increased. But the sight of the vibrant redhead in the other room continued to disturb Harry and it was all because of that bloody Christmas present he had given her.

_Two Weeks Earlier_

Harry was gathered at the Burrow for Christmas morning watching Teddy open his presents when he felt a small tug on his arm. He turned to see Ginny standing next to him with a small package. She was looking a bit guilty as she handed it to him, "I know we promised not to exchange gifts this year, but I couldn't resist."

Harry took the gift and held it in his hand and looked at Ginny. With a smile he leaned over to kiss her cheek and reached to the side and handed her a small bag with silver ribbons, "I won't get mad at you as long as you don't get mad at me."

The pair sat down in the only available place, a secluded corner near the fireplace away from most of the activity in the room. Harry smiled as he opened the package from Ginny. It seemed that they had the same thought and bought each other various sweets. Harry's package contained a collection of candies from Hogsmeade while Ginny's was a collection of muggle Christmas candy.

_Now_

Harry stood up to get a glass of water and when he turned back to his chair he found Ginny blocking his path. She had her book in her hand and the offending candy in the other hand, "What did you say these were called again Harry?"

Harry moved around Ginny to sit at the table, "It's called a candy cane."

Ginny nodded and hopped on the counter facing Harry and continued reading her book. She didn't notice Harry watching her as she absentmindedly sucked on the end of the candy. It was that simple act that was driving him absolutely insane. He was all too aware that his body was responding in ways that left him quite uncomfortable. With a frustrated growl Harry threw his quill across the table and stretched back in the chair with his eyes closed, anything to get the image of Ginny innocently sucking on that damn candy out of his mind. Ginny gave Harry a curious stare, "Are you ok Harry?"

Leaning forward, hair disheveled and glasses slightly askew he nodded, "Yea just distracted. I can't seem to concentrate on work tonight."

Ginny frowned, "You want me to go in the other room?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't think it would matter, you can stay if you like."

Ginny shrugged and went back to reading. For the next half hour Harry managed to make some headway with his work even with Ginny in the same room. However he almost came undone as he watched her slowly working the candy cane back and forth in her mouth. It was at this exact moment that Ginny glanced from her book and realized just what was distracting Harry. Choosing to act like she had not noticed him watching she continued to move the candy in a more suggestive manner. All the while Harry was becoming more and more uncomfortable. Harry chanced a look when he heard a noise and saw Ginny put her book down and lock eyes with him. Blushing furiously Harry looked away.

Ginny grinned, "Why Mr. Potter I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of seeing you turn such a brilliant shade of red."

Harry pretended to search through his folders, "Not now Ginny I have to finish this report."

Ginny moved from the counter and walked behind Harry, placed her hands on his shoulders and as she leaned forward to whisper in his ears she let her hands slowly run down his chest, "I think you need a break from all your hard work."

Ginny's voice in his ear caused Harry to let out a deep growl, "I have a deadline."

With a wicked grin Ginny moved to straddle Harry's lap and with a flick of her wand the candy cane was back in her hands. "I think you were concentrating on something other than your deadline Mr. Potter."

This time Harry could do nothing but watch as Ginny slid the candy slowly in and out of her mouth. Not only was he blushing but he could not move without Ginny becoming fully aware of his situation even though he had his suspicions that she already knew. Ginny slowly removed the candy and licked her lips. She leaned forward to nibble lightly on Harry's ear, "Were you imagining my mouth doing something naughty Mr. Potter?"

Harry moved his hands to grab Ginny's hips, all paperwork forgotten, "Ginny," he whispered as she placed a finger to his lips and hushed him, "No talking."

Harry lost all reasoning as Ginny placed her lips on his. He kissed her tasting the sweet peppermint on her lips and moaned as he felt her hands slide under his shirt. He slid his own hands from her hips underneath the soft t-shirt she was wearing and felt the curves of her breasts. His hands were trying to work her shirt over her head when he felt her slip away from his lap to undo his pants. Harry at a loss for words could do nothing as he watched Ginny on her knees between his legs. She slowly slid his pants down his legs and grabbed his erection in her hand. As she worked her hand up and down Harry felt himself blushing again. But when she moved her mouth to where her hands were only moments before Harry all but forgot his surroundings. The feel of her warm mouth doing the things he had only imagined just mere moments ago when she was sucking on that candy sent him over the edge. Before he lost all control he grabbed Ginny and slid forward, the two of them landing in a tangle of arms and legs on the kitchen floor, clothes thrown haphazardly in all directions.

This time it was Ginny who moaned softly as Harry's hands worked their way over her body. Harry smirked, "Why Mrs. Potter, I do believe I've never had the pleasure of seeing you speechless before."

Ginny opened her eyes and grinned, "Do you know how sexy you are when you work?" Running her fingers lightly through Harry's hair as his hands continued to explore her body she continued, "You almost did me in when you stretched in your chair and your shirt slid up. It was all I could do not to rip your shirt off then and there."

Harry snorted and propped himself on his elbow to look at Ginny. "Are you kidding me? What about you as you were sucking on that damn candy?"

Ginny sighed as Harry ran a finger gently across her cheek to remove a stray hair, "I had no idea." Ginny giggled as Harry glared at her, "Well, I had no idea at first."

Harry leaned in to Ginny and kissed her gently. He slowly sucked her bottom lip still tasting of peppermint. He moved his lips lightly along her jaw and down the contours of her neck and slowly to her breasts. He felt her gasp as one of his hands slid between her thighs. She grabbed his shoulders and rolled him over, straddling him once again and grinning wickedly. "Speaking of that candy, I don't believe I was finished."

Harry looked a bit confused until he watched Ginny slowly kiss her way down his chest, then his stomach and finally to his arousal. Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let his wife take control of the situation.

Several hours later Harry was dosing lightly on the kitchen floor with Ginny's head resting on his chest. His hand was caressing her arm that was splayed across his stomach. He felt her stir slightly and looked down at her. Her hair was a tangled mess, she had a smudge of some sort of makeup under her eye, and her fingernails had remnants of some muggle fingernail polish from Hermione. He had never thought she looked more beautiful than she did at that moment.

Ginny moved her head to look at Harry and smiled. He was shocked however to find that she looked close to tears. He sat up and pulled her up with him, "Ginny what's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head and forced a smile. "I've been keeping something from you because I've been waiting for the right time to tell you."

Harry pulled away, "Is it my work? Ginny I'll get them to cut my hours; I don't want you unhappy with my schedule."

"Oh Harry no!" Ginny reached forward to take Harry's hand in hers. "It's nothing to do with your work. It's actually mine."

Harry tilted his head in confusion. "But you love your job; the Harpies are what you've dreamed of. I don't understand."

Ginny smiled, "I do, but something's happened and I had to resign."

Before Harry could say anything Ginny stopped him, "Before you ask it has nothing to do with anyone on the team. It was actually something that I did, or rather that we did."

"Ginny I don't understand? I thought our personal lives, who we are, who I am was never going to affect your career?"

Ginny smiled and put a hand to Harry's cheek, "You really don't know what I'm talking about do you?"

Harry shook his head the confusion causing a wrinkle in his forehead as he tried to understand what Ginny was telling him. Finally she took his face in her hands and held it close to hers so she could look into his eyes, "I'm pregnant you wonderful, clueless, amazing man."

Harry stared at Ginny and grabbed her hands. She leaned forward still holding his face gently and kissed him. The shock on his face was almost comical.

"You're pregnant?" If Ginny hadn't been staring at Harry's face she wouldn't have known he asked the question. She nodded as she watched the shock on his face get replaced with an emotion she was unsure of in his eyes.

He shifted pulling her to him holding her face just as she was holding his, searching her face for something he couldn't quite fathom, "You're absolutely sure? You're really pregnant?"

Ginny nodded again watching as Harry blinked fast, but unable to stop the tears that began to fall. Harry moved a hand to brush Ginny's hair from her face; his hand slid down her arm then rested on her stomach and looked at her again. "You're going to be a mom." He said this as a statement, not a question and she smiled at him, "and you're going to be a dad."

Harry's eyes shot up, "a dad?" He looked at Ginny then looked away, a million thoughts raced through his brain. He didn't have memories of his dad rocking him to sleep at night, or chasing away his bad dreams. He didn't know what it was like to have a dad to tell him everything was going to be okay when he fought with his friends. He envied Ron for his parents and now he was going to be a dad, he was going to be something that he never had and he didn't know what to do.

"Harry what is it?"

Harry looked at Ginny "What do I do?"

Ginny smiled and answered him, "You're going to be yourself. And you're going to make mistakes, and you're going to be scared and unsure. But I'm going to be all of those things with you. So, what we are going to do is this." Ginny took Harry's face into her hands once again and wiped a tear away with her thumb, "We are going to support each other when all we want to do is pull our hair out because we haven't slept in days. We are going to cry on each other's shoulders when we don't know how to make our own baby stop crying. We are going to yell at each other because we're frustrated and then we'll laugh at what we've learned. But most importantly, we are going to love this baby. You are going to give this baby everything that you never had, and everything you've always wanted, and you're going to be absolutely wonderful at it."

Harry looked at Ginny long and hard, absorbing all the words she told him and then suddenly he smiled. He stood up and pulled Ginny into his arms spinning around in circles holding her to him. When he finally stopped spinning, he was out of breath, a few traces of tears still on his cheeks but he was laughing, and so was Ginny. He looked at Ginny again and kissed her, his hands tangled in her fiery red hair. Harry closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Ginny's and held her in his arms, "We're going to have a family."

He felt Ginny nod and she whispered, "Yes we are."

Harry pulled back from Ginny and smiled, "Mrs. Potter, you have made me a very happy man tonight. Is there anything that I can do to return the favor?"

Ginny hugged Harry and rested her head on his chest for a moment. When she looked back up at him she had a wicked grin on her face, "Is there any more of that candy cane left?"

Harry responded with a low growl as his body began responding to his wife's insinuations. He grabbed Ginny in one arm, cleared the table of his papers with the other and leaned her back onto the now empty table.

_One Week Later_

"Harry, do you know why I've called you in here today?"

Harry stood nervously as Kingsley interrogated him, "No sir."

Kingsley sighed and threw a bundle of papers on his desk. "I'm a bit perplexed at this report Harry. This is the most shoddy piece of work I've seen from you."

Harry bit his bottom lip and stared at the papers. The cover for the report was wrinkled and seemed to have a rather curious stain, several of the other pages looked worn and it was clear that Harry had not taken his time to write up the report. In fact, if Harry had to wager a guess it was just as disappointing as some of the homework he and Ron used to turn in for divination. "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again."

Kingsley sat back in the chair and eyed Harry. "Is there something going on that I need to know about Harry? It's not like you to neglect your work and to do it so thoughtlessly."

Harry shook his head. He was extremely embarrassed that Kingsley of all people had to reprimand him on his work performance.

"Are you sure?" Kingsley picked up the report glancing through it, "you seem a bit distracted these past couple of days. I need you to be on form for the work you do."

Harry sighed, better to explain now then to keep having questions asked. "Well Sir, you see, the night that I began to work on that report there was an issue."

Harry took a deep breath when Kingsley didn't respond. He could feel his face heating up knowing what he was about to tell his superior. "I was just getting a good start on the report when Ginny told me some important news."

Kingsley lifted an eye but sat silent so Harry continued, "You see that night I found out that I was pregnant, I mean that Ginny was pregnant and she's going to have a baby. Well, I guess we both are, but well she's the pregnant one but I'm the dad, and she told me this and I couldn't focus anymore and then we were celebrating a bit."

Harry's face was now a deep shade of red as he mentioned the "celebrating" but Kingsley only sat keeping his eyes fixed on Harry. Unable to continue his ramblings Harry looked to the ground staring at a spec on his shoe when he heard Kingsley rise up from his chair and walk towards him. Harry tugged on the collar of his shirt and could feel sweat forming on his forehead. Finally Kingsley stopped in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Congratulations Harry, just don't celebrate on any more of my reports."

Harry looked up to see Kingsley smiling widely and then he was pulled in a one arm hug. Harry felt his face heating up as he realized the implications of Kingsley's words, "Yes Sir. It won't happen again."

_Leaving Work_

As Harry was leaving work he spotted a sign in a muggle store. There was a clearance on Christmas candy and as luck would have it there were several boxes of candy canes left. With a grin Harry walked over and bought all of them.

Walking in the door Harry called out, "Ginny! Are you home? I have a present for you!"

**Hope you enjoyed the story! All comments welcome especially constructive criticism and improvements.**

**For any one who thinks it might be odd that Harry was still so bashful with Ginny I sort of pictured this happening in the early stages of their marriage and Harry always seemed so innocent with girls that it just felt right for his character to still be a bit like a teenager still discovering the wonders of girls. **


End file.
